A Raph and Mikey Moment
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Just a short moment between Raph and Mikey after they both get injured.


**A Raph and Mikey Moment**

_By ilovemyboys_

One-Shot

**Authors Note: **Just a scene that came to my mind! A brotherly moment. ^_^ Mikey, Raph, and Narrator POV's.

* * *

_BOOM! The building exploded, sending out pieces of it in every direction. Smoke was in the air and the four ninja brothers had gotten separated. _

_**FLASHBACK:** _

"_Guys! We need to get out of here NOW!" Leo commanded his three brothers as they ran away from the collapsing building on the rooftops. _

"_No duh Leo! How you suppose we do THAT!" Raph yelled. _

"_Guys! This way!" Don yelled, pointing toward the only open space near the edge of building not lit on fire. _

_The four brothers ran in that direction until-_

_BOOM! Another explosion from the building. This time much closer._

**PRESENT:**

**RAPH'S POV: **

_Ohhhh…man…what the shell happened?_

I raise a hand to my aching head.

_What-wait! Where are the others!_

Immediately I look up, frantically searching for the others.

"Oh no…where are they?" I whisper out loud. "Ah!" I cringe, grabbing my side.

_Great. An injury. Just what I need...It feels like it got stabbed a bunch..._

I look down at it._ No puncture wounds. That's good._

Gritting my teeth through the pain I slowly get up onto my feet.

"Where are they…?" I mumble.

_Somewhere not too far off…_

**MIKEY'S POV:**

_Man…why's this always gotta happen…_

I hear myself groan as I lay on an alley floor.

_I gotta…get up…_

Slowly bracing myself with one hand on the wall behind me and the other on the dumpster that _didn't _stop my fall, I try to get up.

"Uh…uh…almost…ah!"

_THUMP! _I fall to the ground.

"Man…I must have really taken a beating…Alright Mikey, you can do this..."

Taking a breath I get up again. This time I manage to put _some _pressure on my legs-

"GAH!" I fall right back down again as I hold my left leg **in **_**pain**_ I might add!

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" I gasp. "What the shell! Oh maaaan…what's wrong with my leg! Okay…no big deal…I've had injuries like this before…" I speak through gasps. "Let's just…ignore the pain…there! It's already starting to go away…I just can't put _ANY _pressure on it AT ALL!"

I sigh, laying my back against the wall as I close my eyes.

_Man…I feel kind of sleepy…and my head kind of hurts now that I think about it…I think I'll just…*yawwwwn* go to sleep…_

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

_Come on guys where are you... _Raphael thought worriedly as he slowly made his way across the building and rubble, all the while holding his injured side.

"Come on bros..." he muttered, scanning the area. Suddenly his eyes caught the edge of building they were headed toward and jogged toward it.

"Ah!" His side didn't care too much for that.

"**Urrrr…" **he grumbled, muttering words that shouldn't be repeated as he slowly walked over.

Upon reaching the edge he looked around.

_No sign of 'um…better get down anyway. I don't see anyone up here…_

Looking down he saw the nearest ladder, and making his way toward it, grumbled at the thought of going down it in his state.

"Great…_juuust_ **peachy…" **

Slowly making his way down the ladder he landed on the ground.

"Finally!"

As he walked past an alley, he looked in, and saw no one. Then continued walking. Looked into another alley and again saw no one. He continued walking again, looked into the next alley, and saw nothing-_Wait!_ Stopping in his tracks, he went back as his eyes widened at what he saw.

"HEY! MIKEY!"

**MIKEY'S POV:**

I look up to see Raph walking over to me with one hand on his side. "Heyyy…Raph…" I call out. _Wow. My voice sounds really hoarse right now._

As Raph comes closer he stubs his toe against something on the ground with an **"Ow! Damn wood!" **He growls as he makes his way over and kneels down in front of me with a cringe.

"Yo, bro…you need to lie down…" I tell him.

"Not until we're all found," he says with a low voice. Then looking up at me he makes eye contact and asks seriously, "Are you okay?"

"Um…about that…**NO!**"

Raph sighs. "Alright, where'd you get hurt?"

"My leg," I moan. "I think something must have fallen on it or something."

"You don't remember?" Raph frowns at me.

"Well…no…but it probably happened after I passed out-"

"You passed out!" Raph looks at me with shock.

"Well **yeah**, I mean _come on, _the building was on fire dude! It's not like I _decided _to jump 20 feet off the roof!"

"Which foot is it?" He asked quickly, still watching me carefully.

"My left."

"Alright Mikey, just hold still." Raph slowly sets himself down next to me, hissing out in pain as he holds onto his side, trying to hide the pain on his face.

_Oh Raphie, you don't have to pull off that macho act on me. I know you're a big softy._

Looking over sympathetically at his uncomfortable position, I ask, "Um…Raph? Is there an easier way you can-"

"No. There's not," he answers flatly.

Taking a deep breath he looks down at my leg. "Tell me if you feel any pain."

"Okay Donnie…" I couldn't help but tease.

"Shut up." As he begins to touch a few points on my leg I tense up, waiting for him to find- **"YAHH! LET GO! LET GO!"**

"Geez Mikey! What'd you do!" Raph lets go immediately.

"Shell if I know!" I gasp.

"Alright, just hold on. I know I ain't no doc in all but I gotta find some way of bandaging this up and moving you away from here."

"Carry me?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah right. The most **you'll** get is a helping hand as you limp along …"

"Awww, come on Raph-"

"Shhh! We can't make any more noise. Let's go."

"Oh so now **I** can't talk?"

"**Shut up Mikey**. Here," he stands up quickly, winces, and mutters a few choice words to himself. "Grab my arm. I'll lift you up and you can put your other arm around my shoulders."

"Alright…" I sigh.

"Ready?" Raph asks.

"Yup," I put on a smile as I grip his arm.

"On three. One—two-three!"

Raph lifts me up with a "hmph!" as I stand up on one leg and place an arm over Raph's shoulders.

"Well! That was some teamwork eh Raphie?" I grin.

Raph rolls his eyes as we make our way out of the alley and onward to find the others.

Pretty soon we find Leo and Don. Leo, _of course_, had landed perfectly fine on the ground, and Don only had a few bruises. After we reached them we went back home in the Battle Shell as Don looked us over, telling us he'd need to see the extent of our injuries back in the infirmary. Once we got back home, we were brought into the infirmary and both seated on the exam bed. After giving us a thorough examination Don stood up with a sigh.

"Looks like you two will be bedridden for at least a week. **No-moving-around. Got it?" **He warned, narrowing his eyes on each of us.

We both groaned at this news. Then suddenly I thought of something as a bright smile suddenly came on my face and I quickly turned to face Raph.

"Hey Raph! Now we can talk through the walls to each other like we're in prison!" I nudged his shoulder with a grin.

Raph groaned dreadingly as he bent over with his face in his hands. "Someone just knock me unconscious until I can move again," he mumbled.

_Hahaha…this will be fun._

* * *

**Authors Note: **This just came to my mind. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
